Knock, Knock
by lizteroid
Summary: What happens if Ben were to answer the door to Nora instead of Vivien? Someone asked me a while ago if I would write a Ben/Nora fic, so here it is. Sucky title and summary, but hopefully you'll like what happens. Rated T for now, subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_ **Ben Harmon/Nora Montgomery fic. Alternative scene to Nora's first appearance with Vivien in 1x03. Given Ben's past of cheating, lying and his connection with Young Moira, I've kind of given him a sexual addiction.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

_Vivien need not know about this_ his conscience told him, _just look at her; classy, a beauty. Probably begging for it. _

He had been flipping through some patient paperwork when the knock had come. Vivien was out at the doctor's office and Vi was at school. He was all alone in that big house, with just the maid to keep him company, though he had specifically warned her not to bother him, he had to work and she had gone about her business, flaunting herself elsewhere around the house. After her had walked in on her pleasuring herself, Ben had had to find release himself. Moira knew about that, of course, she had watched. She often came onto him, pressing against him, feeling him, winking and smirking at him.

When Moira didn't answer the door, Ben decided to go and check it out. From looking through the peephole, Ben saw it was a woman and raised a curious brow. The blonde outside was standing looking anxious on the other side of the door. He wondered if she'd heard him there, because she seemed to look up, straight at the peephole when he'd arrived at the door.

"Hello?" he spoke through the door, wondering what she was doing there but he remembered that Vivien had been adamant about putting the house back on the market after what had happened just weeks before, with the home invasion, "Are you here to view the house?" he asked the blonde.

"Y-yes..." the blonde responded, shakily.

"Well, can you come back another time? I'm pretty busy."

"Yes, I can come back some other time..." she replied, readying herself to turn away from her beloved home.

Glancing behind himself, Ben heard then saw the redheaded maid descending the stairs, smirking to him as she trailed the duster behind herself along the rail. She kept her eyes fixated upon him as she spoke up, "I'll be out of your hair, if you want to give her a tour around the place. I'm taking a longer lunch." she announced before turning off into the closet to fetch her coat and purse, ready to leave. After donning the coat, Moira crossed the hall to Ben and reached for the doorknob, pulling open the door, and meeting the blonde outside, "He's all yours, honey." she told the visitor, casting a glance over her shoulder to Ben, throwing a simple wink his way.

The blonde watched as the maid walked away, her uniform was pristine; starched white collar, black as night below the knee shift dress. She was like a new pin, how a maid should be. But, she saw that glassy eye and tilted her head, blonde tendrils billowing sideways before she turned back to Ben, clutching at her handkerchief like a life raft.

"Come on in..." Ben stated, pushing the door open further and stepping aside as he looked over the blonde. He raked his eyes over her; _Blonde, good. Tall, good. Well-dressed, also good._ His mind ran through the mental checklist, but really as long as she was female, that's all that mattered to him now. She was willowy, classic, and her posture was incredible, how she held herself so tall and poised.

"Your maid mentioned a tour...may I?" the blonde asked softly, "I am very much interested in your home, it's beautiful." she nodded to Ben and smiled tenderly.

"Yeah, it was love at first sight for me too."

"Is there a reason you're selling? I hope you don't think of me as too forward."

Ben shrugged and shook his head and closed the door, all the while watching the blonde who was glancing just around the entrance hall, clutching at her handkerchief still. He watched her closely, she seemed anxious or maybe she was just overjoyed she'd found her dream home. Whatever the reason, he felt obliged to give her an answer, "We had a situation back a few weeks..."

"We?" the blonde asked, raising her brows in interest.

"My family, yeah. My wife and our daughter, Violet. Some punks broke in, held them hostage...I wasn't here to protect my family..." he began but trailed off, feeling his pride and emotions take a hit. Through his cracked eyelids, he saw how the blonde looked at him; with empathy, forlorn, as though if she could have changed it, she would have done.

Within seconds of Ben looking up at her, the blonde changed her expression, "At least you provide for your family, and would have protected them."

_Family troubles. She's got family troubles. She definitely isn't getting any. Take advantage._ His mind, once again was encouraging him to do what Vivien had told him not to. Lie and cheat. Ben played off her comment about providing for his family, he gave a simple nod, not wanting to get involved in her personal matters. He cleared his throat and gestured for her to follow him with a simple tilt of his head, "So, that tour?" he suggested, slowly striding off into the living room first, "What's your name, anyway?"

The blonde followed closely behind, in awe of the house she once inhabited, "Nora Montgomery." she gave a smile and a gentle nod of the head as she stepped over the threshold of the living room, glancing around the open planned room and feeling a breath of relief washing over her, she was home.

* * *

_To be continued..._

In future chapters, I will be giving you guys the choice of what happens next. I'll be leaving a few options, and you guys vote for which option you think would work best/you would most like to read about. The winning option will be written into a chapter with a few extras included.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_ **Ben Harmon/Nora Montgomery fic. Alternative scene to Nora's first appearance with Vivien in 1x03. Given Ben's past of cheating, lying and his connection with Young Moira, I've kind of given him a sexual addiction.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and the FX network.

* * *

The living room, it was pretty ironic she was in there. For she was not living, but a mere ghost of what used to be. That was a room she should not have been in, but there she was, with the man of the house. A man who could and did provide for his family, who protected them, even when he was not physically there. It was already more than anything her husband had done. Charles had provided her with a home, servants and a child. But, he didn't provide for his family, the bill collectors saw to that.

Finally, Ben spoke up, giving her a brief couple of sentences about the living room, the decor, the furniture as he watched the blonde floating around the room, looking at trinkets and family portraits, the delicate detailing of this current family residing in the 'Murder House'. They all seemed so happy, and their daughter was beautiful. She smiled softly, taking the frame from the table and sitting on the sofa, peering into the faces of Ben, Vivien, Violet and the tiny dog, Hally. Nora glanced up to her tour guide and beamed, "Your wife is...beautiful." she found herself saying, "And, that must be your daughter?" she questioned, first holding out the frame before setting it beside, back onto the table.

Ben gave a nod, to both the blonde's comments, "Yeah, Viv..." he trailed off. She was something else, a wildcat. And Violet was just like her mother; honest, impulsive and strong. He had a wonderful family, clearly everything he had ever wanted, but something was definitely missing in his life. Being a psychiatrist, he thought he should know or at least be able to figure out what that something was. A mid-life crisis, perhaps? He had no idea. Nowadays, he barely noticed Vivien around the house, he was more pre-occupied with Moira's presence and any female with whom he may have come into contact with.

Glancing back to the blonde, he gave another nod and fleeting smile, "Thank you..." before he furrowed his brows and watched her. A trick of the light perhaps? He didn't understand what was happening. He had saw this scene played out before, in that very spot, just a different woman. He watched as the blonde allowed herself to lean back against the armrest, bringing her feet up onto the sofa, bending her legs at the knees, one more so than the other. He could see, looking over her that she was apprehensive about this act.

Suddenly though, her hand roved south, amid the flurry of underskirt, slip, stocking and garters. Ben stood there, just watching. There was nothing else he could do. Nimble fingers made light work of the clips at the tops of her stockings, unhooking and dragging down undergarments as she plunged fingers into throbbing warmth. Her head tilted back, neck extending, elongating, sending blonde tendrils over the arm of the sofa as she felt pads pressing and delving inside for the first time.

Blinking slowly, everything around Ben happened at snails pacing, except for Nora; fingers were rubbing, stroking, dipping inside and around her core. And as Ben opened his eyes, he saw her blue pools meeting with his own icy blue, fixing his gaze. She held him now, spellbound, as she continued to writhe with each of her own movements within her. Ben saw garter straps flexing and contracting against her thighs, clips dangling against her delicate porcelain flesh, almost blending against her own skin tones, and the birth mark on her thigh. He couldn't concentrate with her displaying herself as she was.

Was this Moira in disguise? Had Moira put this woman up to doing this, knowing it would cause a rise in Ben? Or had it been Vivien's way of testing his word? He wasn't going to lie or cheat. Ben hadn't thought about any of those points before now, but should any of them be valid reasoning behind the blonde's presence in the living room, he was willing to take a risk with her. He could feel himself losing control rapidly as he felt the blood rushing, coursing through his body as Moira had described; rushing, pumping, filling him up.

Ben didn't know what he was doing, or thinking. He also didn't know what was happening. Nora was here, presumably to view the house, she was a perspective buyer, and yet, she was splayed out on the sofa in the living room, the first stop on the house viewing tour and she was providing him with some free imagery to get him through some fairly dark days. He didn't know whether he should stop her, join in, or help her. It was when he heard the groan though, he whipped his head back around to her, seeing how she arched, the heel of her shoe digging down into the sofa cushion beneath her; he would have to wash over the sofa later on...

Glancing over the blonde, Ben felt his eyes heavy, tired as he heard the groan again. When he opened his eyes however, Nora was sitting practically board upright, posture in tact and very much composed, clothed and concentrated as she looked back at Ben. She had not been groaning in pleasure, she had of course been trying to garner Ben's attention, clearing her throat. She looked confused when he furrowed his brows at her.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Harmon...?" she asked him, rising now and taking a step toward him, clutching at her handkerchief.

Ben gave a barely audible groan and frowned to himself, shaking his head, "No, next room...?" he suggested, wondering whether or not she had caught sight of his developing erection. That would be all he needed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

So, last chapter I promised you guys I would give you options to choose where the story should go, there are only two this time around. Here are the options:

**1)** Ben's study is the next stop on the viewing tour, though Ben's visions get slightly more wild.

**2)** Moira returns having forgotten something, and encourages Ben to 'go for it' with Nora.


End file.
